The throughput of communications, between multiple computing devices that are transmitted via network connections, continues to increase. Modern networking hardware enables physically separate computing devices to communicate with one another orders of magnitude faster than was possible with prior generations of networking hardware. Furthermore, high-speed network communication capabilities are being made available to a greater number of people, both in the locations where people work, and in their homes. As a result, an increasing amount of data and services can be meaningfully provided via such network communications. As a result, the utility of computing devices increasingly lies in their ability to communicate with one another. For example, users of computing devices traditionally used to utilize computing devices for content creation, such as the creation of textual documents or graphical images. Increasingly, however, the most popular utilizations of computing devices are in the browsing of information sourced from other computing devices, the interaction with other users of other computing devices, the utilization of the processing capabilities of other computing devices and the like.
In particular, it has become more practical to perform digital data processing at a location remote from the location where such data is initially generated, and where the processed data will be consumed. For example, a user can upload a digital photograph to a server and then cause the server to process the digital photograph, changing its colors and applying other visual edits to it. In such an example, of the digital processing that is being performed is being performed by a device that is remote from the user. Indeed, in such an example, if the user was utilizing a battery-operated computing device to interact with the server such as, for example, a laptop or smartphone, the user could be in a location that was not receiving any electrical power at all. Instead, electrical power can have been delivered to the server, which is remote from the user, and the server can have utilized electrical power to process the data provided by the user and then return the processed data to the user. In such an example, the user was able to perform processing on digital data without receiving any electrical power and instead, receiving, only the result of the work performed by electrical power, namely the processed data that was performed by the server computing device that has consumed electrical power that was delivered to the location where the server was located.
To provide such data and processing capabilities, via network communications, from a centralized location, the centralized location typically comprises hundreds or thousands of computing devices, typically mounted in vertically oriented racks. Such a collection of computing devices, as well as the associated hardware necessary to support such computing devices, and the physical structure that houses the computing devices and associated hardware, is traditionally referred to as a “data center”. With the increasing availability of high-speed network communication capabilities, and thus the increasing provision of data and services from centralized locations, as well as the traditional utilization of data centers, such as the provision of advanced computing services and massive amounts of computing processing capability, the size and quantity of datacenters continues to increase.
However, data centers often consume large quantities of electrical power, especially by the computing devices themselves. Increasingly, the cost of obtaining such electrical power is becoming a primary determinant in the economic success of a data center. Consequently, data centers are being located in areas where the data centers can obtain electrical power in a cost-effective manner. In some instances, data centers are being located in areas that can provide inexpensive electrical power directly, such as areas in which electricity can be purchased from electrical utilities or governmental electrical facilities inexpensively. In other instances, however, data centers are being located in areas where natural resources, from which electrical power can be derived, are abundant and can be obtained inexpensively. For example, natural gas is a byproduct of oil drilling operations and is often considered a waste byproduct since it cannot be economically captured and brought to market. Consequently, in areas where oil drilling operations are being conducted, natural gas is often available for free, or at a minimal cost. As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, natural gas can be utilized to generate electrical power, such as, for example, through a fuel cell or by generating steam to drive a steam powered electrical generator. Unfortunately, areas where natural resources from which electrical power can be derived are abundant are often areas where water is a scarce and expensive resource. As will also be recognized by those skilled in the art, water is utilized in the cooling of data centers, such as through adiabatic coolers. Consequently, the increased cost of water can offset the efficiencies gained by locating a data center in an area having an abundance of natural resources from which electrical power can be derived.